


Love Is A Hurricane

by dave_thecreator



Category: LazyTown, Shrek (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dave_thecreator/pseuds/dave_thecreator
Summary: Shrio finally finds love in Shrek and Robbie Rotten.My magnum opus fanfiction.





	

Shiro sensually licked Shrek's ogre ears. The sweat that trailed down his large green chest, the bulge tenting in his brown pants. Shiro looked to the other near him, Robbie Rotten.

Robbie Rotten started to masturbate furiously while Shiro began to now finger Shrek, causing him to moan a mighty roar. Robbie Rotten crawls over and begins to stroke Shiro, and they both groan in pleasure. Shrek is now ready for Shiro's large bayard.

Shiro slowly enters, no need for lube, Shrek takes it in with much gusto. Robbie Rotten grunts at the erotic sight. Shrek begins to ride Shiro, ever now and then biting his lips to prevent a moan from slipping out. 

Shrek's fingers curled into Shiro's shirt, as Shiro slowly started thrusting as a constant pace. His fingers burned hot through the thin black material, as Shiro kept grunting the more he pushed further in. Shiro leans foward for a passionate kiss and Shrek licks inside his mouth. 

Shrek kisses the edge of Shiro's jaw, causing the other to tremble. Shiro grows bolder, thrusting quicker and quicker into Shrek's warm tight body.

"Sh-iro...Im gonna cUUUUM" Shrek yelled, riding out his orgasm, letting ribbons of white go all over his stomach and on Shiro's face.

"My turn now." Robbie Rotten says, grinning devilishly. Shiro gulps and Shrek starts to stroke himself as the events unfold in front of his eyes.

Robbie Rotten sticks his fingers in Shiro's inviting mouth, sticking them up with salvia. Robbie Rotten then starts to finger Shiro's warm tight asshole. Shiro begins to make noises and bites on his knuckles to prevent anymore noises.

Robbie Rotten shuddered as he went up and down on Shiro's length. He felt his orgasm starting to build. Shrek was also close. 

"Im going-im going to-"

"Cum with me, Shiro." Robbie Rotten whispers into Shiro's ear in a husky voice.

Shiro bucked his hips as he suddenly came into Robbie Rotten, cum leaking out his asshole. They both orgasm and Shrek finally comes into his hands, all three tired. They all fall asleep on each other, worn out by their orgasms.

And that's why you never shove weed up your anus.


End file.
